Pocałunek
by chimeracry
Summary: Jordan x Eva Jordan nie jest Avatarem. Eva w moim opowiadaniu ma 33 lata. Ma ośmioletnią córkę - Mayę. Chciałam pokazać więzi rodzinne Wilde ów z punktu widzenia ich dziecka oraz to, dlaczego uznałam zakończenie Obana za niezadowalające. Myślę, że Eva i Jordan wiele mogliby razem osiągnąć. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.


Maya kochała świat wyścigów - ryk silników i zapach smaru. Mimo młodego wieku wiedziała kim chce zostać. Dla niej było oczywiste, że pójdzie w ślady matki - Evy Wilde - jednego z najlepszych pilotów wyścigowych na ziemi. Z zapartym tchem oglądała każdy jej wyścig. Starała się być na wszystkich treningach, chociaż chodzenie do szkoły jej tego nie ułatwiało nad czym bardzo ubolewała. Emocje które czuła, gdy widziała latające ścigacze były nie do opisania. Pamiętała swój pierwszy lot z matką. Była szczęśliwa chociaż irytowało ją to, że jej rodzicielka się powstrzymywała przed większymi akrobacjami, ale zrozumiała że też taka będzie. Silna, pewna siebie i nieustraszona.

Razem z dziadkiem oglądała ostatni wyścig mamy z królem Nourasii – Aikką. Słyszała jak Stan i Koji – mechanicy, którzy pomagali przy statkach – wspominali coś o międzygalaktycznym sojuszu przeciw Crogom i wojnie. Cokolwiek to znaczyło… Uznała, że później dowie się więcej.

\- Hurra! Mamusia wygrała! Mamusia jest najlepsza! Prawda dziadku? – wykrzyczała Maya podskakując, gdy Eva jako pierwsza przekroczyła linię mety. Spojrzała na Dona z radością w oczach. Zawsze w takich momentach robił dziwną minę. Gdy pytała go o to, mówił że wszystko w porządku i ma się nie martwić.

\- Oczywiście Maya, twojej mamusi nikt nie pokona – powiedział Don z uśmiechem kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Wnuczka uraczyła go ogromnym uśmiechem.

Po zakończonym wyścigu pobiegła do hangaru. Tam zobaczyła mamę, która przytuliła króla Nourasii. Zatrzymała się i obserwowała ich. Miała wrażenie, że się znają. Rodzice nigdy o tym nie wspominali. Zaczęła do nich biec i krzyknęła:

\- Mamo! - Eva odwróciła się w jej kierunku i uśmiechnęła wyciągając ramiona. Maya przytuliła się najmocniej jak potrafiła. Po chwili odsunęła się i wykrzyczała - mamo to było niesamowite! Jesteś najlepsza!

\- Dziękuję kochanie. Gdyby nie ty i dziadek nie dałabym rady – odpowiedziała puszczając jej oko i delikatnie czochrając jej czarne włosy. Dziewczynka zarumieniła się i szeroko uśmiechnęła – chciałabym ci kogoś przedstawić. To król Aikka. Mój przyjaciel – powiedziała wskazując na kosmitę.

Maya poczuła się onieśmielona. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. W dodatku bogato zdobiony strój dawał do zrozumienia, że stoi przed kimś ważnym. Cóż, w końcu to król.

\- Ehm… dzień dobry proszę pana. Mam na imię Maya – wydusiła, patrząc nieśmiało na postać.

\- Witaj. Miło mi cię poznać Maya. Nazywam się Aikka i pochodzę z Nourasii. Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę poznać córkę mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki – był niezwykle spokojny i taki… szarmancki. Tak, to chyba dobre określenie. W dodatku kompletne przeciwieństwo jej matki.

Pamiętała ten dzień jakby był wczoraj. Król Nourasii był niezwykle miły. Jej mama bardzo się z nim lubiła. Chociaż byli z dwóch różnych światów dobrze się dogadywali. Nawet poznała jego żonę. Szczerze mówiąc bardzo ją to uspokoiło. Ich kontakty były dla niej dziwne. Król Aikka, mimo że był kosmitą całkiem dobrze się prezentował. Mama mogłaby się w nim jeszcze zakochać. Pokręciła głową i uznała, że to niemożliwe. Przecież mama kocha tatę, prawda? Gdy pytała o to skąd zna króla, Eva mówiła coś o wyścigach na ziemi kilka lat temu, jednak miała wrażenie, że mija się z prawdą. Naprawdę kochała swoich rodziców, ale czuła, że wiele przed nią ukrywają. Nikt jej nie chciał niczego powiedzieć. Nawet wujek Rick, który ją uwielbiał ciągle milczał gdy o to pytała.

Nie był to jednak jej największy problem. Pozornie wyglądała na szczęśliwe dziecko, ale było coś, a raczej ktoś kto był źródłem jej irytacji. Ojciec – Jordan Wilde. Och, ten człowiek wzbudzał w niej tyle różnych emocji.

Był wojskowym, co wiązało się z częstymi wyjazdami. Coraz częstszymi… Maya tak rzadko go widywała, że gdyby nie zdjęcie, które stało na komodzie w salonie pewnie zapomniałaby jak wygląda. Miała 5 lat gdy zostało zrobione. Przedstawiało ich trójkę. Maya stała między rodzicami, a ci trzymali ręce na jej ramionach i delikatnie się uśmiechali. Uwielbiała na nie patrzeć. Może rodzice nigdy nie okazywali sobie zbytnio uczuć, ale gdy widziała ich oczy czuła miłość którą wtedy emanowali.

Później było gorzej. Czasem widziała jak się mijają. Tak naprawdę bardzo rzadko się widywali. Żegnali się w drzwiach jednak Maya nigdy nie widziała żeby tata pocałował mamę. Zastanawiało ją to. Przecież gdy ludzie się kochają chyba się całują, prawda? Przynajmniej tak słyszała.

\- Mamo czy ty kiedyś pocałowałaś tatę? – postanowiła o to zapytać pewnego popołudnia, gdy Eva sprzątała w salonie. Rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia i odwróciła się do córki.

\- Maya, dlaczego pytasz?

\- Bo nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś to zrobiła.

\- Uhm… oczywiście, że tak. Pokazywałam ci zdjęcie ze ślubu. Pamiętasz?

\- Mam na myśli teraz, a nie podczas ślubu – powiedziała z niezadowoleniem w głosie.

Eva milczała przez chwilę i w końcu westchnęła. Kucnęła przy córce i spojrzała jej w oczy.

\- Maya między mną a tatą wszystko w porządku jeśli o to chodzi. Nie musisz się martwić – uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała córkę w czoło i wstała.

To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o rodzinne więzi. Czasem zastanawiała się czy rodziców nadal coś łączy. Nie widziała żeby ze sobą rozmawiali, a jeśli już to wymieniali się kilkoma słowami. Już nie wspominając o tym, że za każdym razem jak pytała o to jak się poznali ciągle kłamali. Znała ich za dobrze. A może właśnie nie znała?

Wracając pewnego dnia wcześniej ze szkoły usłyszała w salonie kilka głosów. Podeszła bliżej i słuchała.

\- Nie zgadzam się! Nie będziesz się w to angażować. Od tego są piloci wojskowi! – to zdecydowanie był głos taty. Pierwszy raz słyszała żeby tak krzyczał.

\- Jordan ma rację Evo. Nie wiesz jak to wszystko wygląda. Jordan ma wieloletnie doświadczenie, a ty byś miała jedynie kilkutygodniowe szkolenie. Nie dasz sobie rady – to zdecydowanie był dziadek chociaż w tonie jego głosu nie rozpoznała tego samego kochającego staruszka jakim dla niej był.

\- Więc co mam robić?! Jedynie patrzeć jak bliskie mi osoby się poświęcają?! Nie ma mowy! – mama była wściekła. Wiedziała, że to ten moment kiedy lepiej dać jej spokój.

Maya usłyszała jakieś szuranie. Chyba ktoś zmienił miejsce.

\- Przypominam ci do cholery, że mamy córkę o którą ktoś musi zadbać! Co się z nią stanie jeśli straci matkę?!

Straci matkę? O czym oni mówią? Czy mamie groziło niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Nie straci. Dam sobie radę. Poza tym co jej po matce jeśli Crogowie najadą ziemię? – mówiła spokojnie choć wyczuwała w jej głosie wściekłość.

\- Dobra, wszyscy spokój bo zaraz się pozabijacie – wujek Rick też tam był – przykro mi Jordan, ale teraz muszę przyznać rację myszce.

\- No chyba oszalałeś?!

\- Nie. Ty jesteś najlepszym strzelcem, Eva najlepszym pilotem. Dobrze wiesz, że razem zrobicie o wiele więcej.

\- Dzięki Rick, ale oni nie mają nic do gadania. Zrobię to. Poza tym… - ściszyła głos przez co Maya już niedosłyszała. Postanowiła podejść bliżej jednak zahaczyła o lampę na szafce która spadła. Wszyscy w salonie natychmiast pobiegli w stronę hałasu i ujrzeli Mayę. Przerażenie w ich oczach było aż nadto widoczne. Już wiedziała, że dzieje się coś niedobrego i znowu jej nie powiedzą. Znowu będą kłamać, wymyślą jakąś historyjkę żeby ją uspokoić, ale nie chciała tego. Chciała po prostu żeby powiedzieli jej w końcu prawdę. Tylko tyle. Łzy pojawiły się w oczach. Jordan wyciągnął do niej rękę, spokojnie wymawiając jej imię. Ta jednak odskoczyła i rozpłakała się po czym wybiegła z domu. Słyszała tylko jak wołają za nią, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Chciała tylko wiedzieć kim są ludzie z którymi mieszka. Tylko tyle.

Zaczął padać deszcz więc postanowiła schować się pod drzewem. Cicho szlochała wyrzucając z siebie wszystko co ją bolało. Rodzice ją okłamują, taty prawie nigdy nie ma w domu, a na dodatek wspominali o jakimś najeździe Crogów. Czy mama i tata chcą walczyć przeciwko nim? I co miał na myśli wujek Rick mówiąc, że razem osiągną więcej? Pff… Przecież oni nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiają.

Usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. To była Eva. Biegła w jej stronę. Mocno przytuliła córkę.

\- Skarbie przepraszam. Nie powinnaś tego usłyszeć – powiedziała zdyszana. Jednak Maya odepchnęła ją.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! Wszyscy kłamiecie, wszyscy! Nienawidzę was! – Eva rozszerzyła oczy w szoku – mówisz, że między tobą a tatą wszystko w porządku, a nawet nie rozmawiacie – kontynuowała cicho ze łzami w oczach – nie spędzamy już razem czasu, jego ciągle nie ma w domu, a ty nie potrafisz mi nawet powiedzieć jak się poznaliście. Ciągle kłamiesz. Nigdy nawet nie widziałam, żebyś go pocałowała czy trzymała za rękę.

\- Przecież to nie tak. Posłuchaj mnie. Mnie i tatę łączy ogromna więź. Wiele razem przeszliśmy.

\- Serio?! Jak możesz być tego pewna?! Czy ta więź istnieje czy to tylko wasze wyobrażenie, a tak naprawdę już nic nie zostało?!

\- Skarbie, przecież…

\- Nie! Nie chcę już tego słuchać! Czy ty w ogóle znasz tatę?! Czy ty w ogóle jesteś jego żoną?!

\- Maya, przestań! Wystarczy tego – Eva krzyknęła wściekła z całej siły uderzając pięścią w drzewo, jednak gdy zobaczyła przerażenie na twarzy córki, jej twarz złagodniała – przepraszam kochanie. Nie powinnam.

Maya zauważyła ojca i wujka biegnących w ich stronę.

\- Maya, tu jesteś. Chodź, porozmawiamy – powiedział ojciec spokojnie podchodząc do dziecka.

-Nie! Nienawidzę was! – minęła ich i pobiegła w stronę domu. Odwróciła się jeszcze na chwilę i zauważyła tatę, który trzymał mamę za ramię i coś do niej mówił.

Wbiegła do swojego pokoju, pomimo protestów dziadka, który chciał z nią porozmawiać. Zamknęła drzwi na zamek, krzyknęła że nie chce nikogo widzieć i rzuciła się na łóżko. Założyła słuchawki i zaczęła słuchać muzyki z odtwarzacza, który kiedyś dała jej mama. Tak bardzo chciała żeby wszystko było jak dawniej. Żeby tata wracał do domu uśmiechnięty, całował ją w czoło na powitanie i mówił „Dzień dobry, jak minął dzień mojej księżniczce?" Ona zarumieniłaby się, uśmiechnęła i wszystko opowiedziała. Gdy się przewróciła zawsze pomagał jej się podnieść, ocierał łzy i opatrywał zranione kolano. Na koniec mówił, że była dzielna i był z niej dumny. Zawsze ze śmiechem przypominał, że charakter zdecydowanie odziedziczyła po mamie, szczególnie gdy coś nabroiła. Taki był jej ukochany ojciec. To za nim tęskniła. Z tą myślą zasnęła.

Obudziła się gdy było już ciemno. Zegar wskazywał 22.13. Poczuła ogromny głód. Ściągnęła słuchawki i zsunęła się z łóżka. Najciszej jak potrafiła przeszła do kuchni. Przy stole siedziała mama z kubkiem w ręce. Maya stanęła przy oknie. Nie chciała jej widzieć, a tym bardziej z nią rozmawiać więc po prostu odwróciła głowę. Eva bez słowa wstała i zaczęła przygotowywać posiłek dla córki.

\- Gdzie tata? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili.

\- Wyszedł do pracy.

No jasne, że tak. Wszystko było ważniejsze niż jego rodzina. Mama w końcu podała jej kolację. Szybko zjadła, odłożyła naczynia i wyszła z kuchni. Cieszyła się, że więcej nie rozmawiały. Nie chciała tego. Jeszcze nie teraz. Poza tym jeśli rodzice w końcu postanowią wyznać jej prawdę to chętnie ich wysłucha.

Przez następne tygodnie na zmianę zajmowała się nią mama i dziadek, a czasem ciocia Sara, żona Ricka. Lubiła ją, chociaż była kompletnym przeciwieństwem mamy. Cicha i spokojna. Nie miała zbyt wiele wspólnego z wyścigami. Nawet jej nie interesowały. Widocznie wujek Rick tego potrzebował. Stabilizacji i odpoczynku od tego wszystkiego. Słyszała, że miał wypadek i już nie może latać, ale nikt nie potrafił jej dokładnie wytłumaczyć jak to się stało, ani dlaczego w internecie nie było o tym żadnej informacji. W końcu był niesamowitym pilotem. Bardzo chciała zobaczyć wyścig mamy i wujka, ale to było niemożliwe.

\- Jak tam mój mały pilot? – zawołał uśmiechnięty Rick wchodząc do domu z Evą. Wydawała się być zmartwiona bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Wujek Rick! – zawołała Maya z ogromnym uśmiechem i podbiegła rzucając się na niego z radości. Mężczyzna ją złapał w pasie i podniósł do góry.

\- Ale ty urosłaś! Już nie jesteś taka lekka! – zawołał ze śmiechem i postawił ją na ziemi – wybacz młoda, chyba się starzeję – powiedział i pogłaskał ją po głowie.

\- Ty? Nie ma mowy!

\- Dzień dobry Maya – powiedziała mama. Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią i od razu odwróciła głowę. Naprawdę miała jej dosyć. Próbowała z nią porozmawiać, ale chciała znać prawdę. Chciała wiedzieć co się dzieje, a ta kobieta ciągle się wykręcała.

Rick podszedł do małej i szepnął jej na ucho:

\- Nie bądź dla niej taka surowa, ok? A teraz poczekaj, zaraz wrócimy – to mówiąc wyszedł z salonu razem z Evą i Sarą do innego pokoju.

Maya postanowiła iść za nimi. Przystawiła ucho do drzwi i nasłuchiwała. Domyśliła się, że szeptali bo niczego nie słyszała. Och, jacy oni byli wkurzający! Chciała tylko wiedzieć.

Ledwo pamiętała ten dzień, jak przez mgłę. Tata wpadł do domu zdyszany. Krzyczał żeby mama ją zabrała. To było takie nagłe. Wpakowali ją do samochodu i zaczęli jechać. Rodzice przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie.

\- Dlaczego teraz do cholery?! Co z Mayą?!

\- Nie mamy wyboru! Ze Stanem i Kojim będzie bezpieczna!

\- Cholera!

W powietrzu rozległ się ogromny wybuch. Powstało oślepiające światło. Gdy zniknęło Maya już nie słyszała kłótni rodziców. Po prostu wpatrywała się w tysiące punktów na niebie. Czy to wojna? Czy to Crogowie? Mama i tata mają tam walczyć?

Przyjechali do jakiegoś hangaru. Niewiele zapamiętała. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Rodzice wchodzący do wojskowego ścigacza, dziadek dający im polecenia, ciocia Sara mówiąca, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jakiś starszy obcy facet w wojskowym mundurze wspominający o najgroźniejszym z Crogów - dowódcy. Eva i Jordan mieli czekać na odpowiedni moment, żeby się go pozbyć. Czy to miejsce to była jakaś główna baza?

Zaczynała rozumieć. Wszystko. To że tata od kilku miesięcy tak rzadko bywa w domu, że mało rozmawia z mamą. Spotkania z wujkiem, dziadkiem i innymi ludźmi, których nie znała. Szepty między nimi, tak żeby tylko nie usłyszała. Mieli walczyć, tylko dlaczego razem? Przecież oni nawet nie rozmawiają więc jak mają współpracować? Przecież strzelec i pilot muszą sobie ufać, dobrze się poznać, nauczyć się swoich nawyków więc dlaczego ktoś powiedział, że razem są najlepsi? Przecież między nimi nic nie ma. Nawet nigdy się nie pocałowali więc dlaczego?

Ludzie biegający wokół, krzyki – to wszystko wydawało się takie nierealne. Spoglądała tylko na duży monitor na którym widziała mamę i tatę. Nie wiedziała ile to trwało, ale gdy zrozumiała, że mama i tata wkraczają do akcji upadła na kolana. Czy to strach? Chyba tak. Nie chciała stracić dwóch najważniejszych osób w jej życiu. To wszystko już było nieistotne. To że nie rozmawiali, że nie widywali się, że tak naprawdę żyli osobno. Chciała ich tylko zobaczyć całych i zdrowych.

Ktoś ją podniósł. To był wujek Rick. Wspomniał coś o dzieciach i nieodpowiednim miejscu. Nieważne. Ona musiała to zobaczyć. Musiała ich zobaczyć. Wyrwała się i pobiegła przed siebie. Weszła po schodach. Gdzieś tu musiało być jakieś okno. Znalazła wejście na dach. Nareszcie. Widziała statki, które latały niebezpiecznie blisko. Wśród nich ich statek. Właśnie włączali się do walki z największym tridentem.

To była jedyna rzecz, którą zapamiętała ze szczegółami. Ich wspólna walka. Ich współpraca. To było niesamowite. Oboje wiedzieli co robić. Żaden ich ruch nie był przypadkowy. Wszystko było przemyślane. Ich akrobacje były niemal jak taniec. Czy można powiedzieć, że ścigacz tańczy? Cóż, to chyba nieistotne, bo dla niej tym to właśnie było. Mama dokładnie wiedziała kiedy tata będzie strzelać i odpowiednio się ustawiała, za to on w odpowiednim momencie robił jej przejście. Coraz bardziej się oddalali. Nie wiedziała ile tam stała, ale chciała być z nimi końca.

\- Maya, tutaj jesteś! Chodź tutaj! – krzyknęła ciocia przytulając ją – idziemy.

\- Nie. Muszę tu być – jej spojrzenie mówiło, że nie odpuści. Musiała to zobaczyć.

Nie wiedziała ile minęło, ale widziała jak statek przywódcy Crogów został zniszczony. Inni się wycofywali. To był koniec. Statek rodziców wracał do hangaru. Pobiegła tam zostawiając Sarę daleko w tyle. Właśnie wychodzili ze ścigacza. Wszyscy do nich podchodzili i gratulowali mimo ogromnego zmęczenia, ale kto by spał po tak niesamowitej nocy? Stanęli blisko siebie i uśmiechnęli. Prawdziwie, z uczuciem… Pierwszy raz od dawna.

\- Mamo, tato, naprawdę jesteście najlepsi – szepnęła uśmiechając się pod nosem. Następnie podbiegła do nich i mocno uścisnęła.

Następnej nocy spali w trójkę. Wmówiła im, że bardzo się bała i chce być blisko nich. Po części mówiła prawdę, ale był też inny powód. Ważniejszy. Chciała ich wreszcie zobaczyć razem. Nawet jeśli to będzie tylko jeden raz. To jej wystarczy. Czuła dziwny spokój, już nie przejmowała się tym wszystkim tak bardzo. Po prostu cieszyła się ich obecnością.

Obudziła się gdy zegar wskazywał 01.04 w nocy. W pokoju nikogo nie było. Poczuła się rozczarowana, ale nie byłaby sobą gdyby nie sprawdziła dokąd poszli. Nie odpuści im, nie ma mowy. Sprawdziła każde pomieszczenie, zanim zeszła po schodach. Zauważyła ich na dworze. Mama siedziała na barierce, a tata opierał się rękami. Rozmawiali o czymś więc podeszła bliżej, żeby lepiej słyszeć.

\- Wiesz o co wtedy zapytała? Czy więź między nami nie jest kłamstwem i czy na pewno jesteśmy małżeństwem, bo na to nie wygląda. Wykrzyczała mi to prosto w oczy. Trochę mnie wtedy poniosło. Starałam się z nią porozmawiać, ale czuła się skrzywdzona, że nikt jej niczego nie mówił.

\- Obiecuję, że z nią porozmawiam – powiedział tata i uśmiechnął się do mamy – będzie dobrze.

\- Ona tęskni za tobą. Z resztą ja też.

\- Wiem. Teraz będzie lepiej. Obiecuję.

Maya nie mogła się nadziwić. Oni naprawdę rozmawiali. I to jak! Patrzeli na siebie z takim uczuciem. Jak dawniej. Zaczął padać deszcz. Jordan i Eva schowali się pod zadaszeniem. Tata ściągnął swoją kurtkę i nałożył ją na ramiona mamy lekko je pocierając. Objął od tyłu i przytulił. Nie wiedziała ile tam tak stali, ale to był dla niej najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Chociaż czegoś jej ciągle brakowało. Tylko czego? Mama odwróciła się do taty i go przytuliła, potem na niego spojrzała. On objął ja w pasie. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a on pochylił się w jej stronę. Coś jeszcze jej szepnął, a mama cicho się roześmiała. Zniżył się jeszcze bardziej. Maya wstrzymała oddech. Miała wrażenie jakby wszystko się zatrzymało. Pocałował mamę z ogromnym uczuciem.

Wróciła do łóżka z radością w oczach i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Tak, to było zdecydowanie to czego jej brakowało.


End file.
